Beginning To Fit In Sequel to Being Different
by CharlieRayne
Summary: This takes place after the timeskip, I'm not gonna tell you anymore because you already know what happened in Being Different aaaand I don't wonna spoil anything for you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay since it has been 3 years (half a year before the time skip and then the time skip) since you left Konoha, I'll sum up on your looks.

**Looks**  
Hair: Silvery that reaches your knees  
Eyes: Dark green (the pupil is a slit)  
Skin: pale

Height: 5.84 feet

Other: Your eyelids have a dark grey color making your eyes seem deeper. The blue slashes on your cheeks that only appeared when you were angry have now become permanent due to the fact that you've come of age, along with similar blue slashes on your wrists as well as your hips.

**Clothing**

Crème colored hakama and a haori in the same colour with purple petals on the left shoulder and sleeve. A red and yellow obi and a large fluff was slung over your shoulder as a large boa (you only wore it because of formalities)

_On With the Story!_

Chapter 1

You were sitting at your desk, bored out of your mind, if there was something you really hated about this new position of yours then it was all the paper work and all the formalities, and the meetings and the balls were you had to participate. You sighed and looked out of the large window in your office, you watched some of the servants' children running around and playing and for some reason that made you smile. They were happy and that was a good thing, they hadn't been allowed to play around when Butamaru had been in charge, you frowned just by thinking of that bastard, he was probably the best kill you had ever done.

You wanted your people to be happy that they lived in your lands, you wanted them to love you, you won't betray what you love and besides it was a lot nicer ruling over somebody when they didn't mind and they might even be proud to serve you.

You moved your dark green gaze to the men that were training out on the training grounds, which reminded you that you'd have to go to Konoha soon and see if you could make a deal with the new Hokage, so that your men could be trained in chakra control and Ninjutsu too. Ordinary soldiers didn't last long nowadays, especially not against youkai or ninjas, depending on whom you were attacking or who were attaching you.

However, you didn't like the thought of returning to Konoha, you hadn't given them any sign that you were still alive and breathing, and even if you did now, would they see you as a betrayer? A criminal? If so then it defiantly wouldn't do you any good contacting them, though you'd have to anyway, seeing as how they had went under your control. You glanced up at the wall where two large world maps were hanging. On the first map the world was parted into 6 were each part was under control of a taiyoukai, but now it was only parted in 4.

You leaned back in your chair and sighed again, your father had left you quite an heirloom and an even larger responsibility, you'd live though.

You remembered when you got here along with Itachi, it had been a shock when you realised that the imp demon hadn't just been rambling nonsense.

i _Flashback_

_You were jumping from branch to branch with Itachi by your side, feeling the wind against your skin and in your hair; you had never felt so free, so alive. It felt somewhat strange if you were to be honest with yourself._

_It weren't long before you reached a large castle, you weren't joking when you said that half of the people in Konoha would be able to live in it without any trouble._

"_We're here" Itachi said before he jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground, you followed suit. The two of you then started walking towards the large castle, earning curious, yet fearsome stares from the people around you. They were servants, you knew that much, you could tell from their clothes, but they didn't look like they were cared for properly, they were all skinny and their clothes were rags._

_You kept walking though, there was nothing you could do about it anyway, and it wasn't your place to do so either. As you got closer to the entrance of the castle you noticed something in front of the gate. It was a large monument, it weren't tall though but it had to be a good 6 feet in radius and in the middle of it was a sword in its scabbard that stuck out of the stone that was decorated with many signs, but it wasn't what caught your attention, it was the sword._

"_Tenyaiba…" you said nearly above a whisper as you looked at the scabbard, making Itachi turn and look at you._

"_What is it?" he asked you, but you ignored him and walked over to the sword. You let your long fingers trace the scabbard before you closed them around the handle. It might just have been your imagination, you could have sword you could have felt your father's presence for a moment. _

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?! Filthy humans!!" you then heard a squeaky voice call out to you, which made you turn to look at an imp, he too was dressed in rags, but he seemed to be of higher rank than the others._

"_Who are you calling human?" you asked him, feeling extremely insulted as you removed the straw hat, holding it in your hand that followed the length of your body, while the other still rested on the handle of your father's sword. The imp and the bystanders that was looking at the scene before them looked at you with wide eyes and took a collective step back, making you narrow your green eyes a bit._

"_You… you must be… it can't be…" the imp started muttering, he did say some more, but you didn't catch it because of his low mumbling. "Tsuyoi-sama?"_

_You widen your eyes at this; hundreds of thoughts ran through your mind, how did he know your name? What was going on? Why was your father's sword out here and not tied to his waist as it usually was?_

"_How… how do you know my name?" you asked the imp. By your words his already large eyes got even wider and he threw himself on his knees and kneeled before you so low that if he had had a nose it would have been touching the ground._

"_Boukun-sama often spoke about you, hime-sama and now you're here to get the title that has been rightfully yours since birth" you blinked at his words, not understanding what he was talking about._

"_Hime-sama?" you asked, why were he calling you that? It didn't make any sense at least to you it didn't._

"_Hai! Hime-sama! Take your father's sword and get rid of that bastard who has stolen your heirloom in your absence!" he exclaimed as he got back on his feet with his small hands balled into fists._

"_That sword is your father's, Tsuyoi?" Itachi asked you and you nodded._

"_How DARE you talk to Tsuyoi-sama like that?!" the imp exclaimed. "You filthy human! You're not even worth her breath!"_

"_Don't speak to him like that" you told the imp in a dangerous yet calm tone, making him look at you with wide eyes._

"_Pardon?"_

"_You heard me, insult him and you're insulting me" you heard the mob gasp by your words._

"_Hime-sama stood up for a human?"_

"_She's defiantly Boukun-sama's daughter"_

"_She's the one we've been waiting for! She can save us!"_

"_Please, hime-sama! Save us!"_

"_Who's that deceased Lord you keep talking about?" you asked, making the imp look up at you in surprise._

"_Toga-sama" the imp answered you, making your eyes widen._

"_Chichioya?" /i _

You were snapped out of your memory by a knock on the door.

"Enter" the door then slowly opened to reveal Jaki, the imp youkai, who had called out to you that day. He had become extremely protective of you even though it was mostly you who'd be protecting him and then he'd stand there and brag about how cool you were. The thought alone made you roll your eyes.

"Yes Jaki, what is it?" you asked as you put down the papers you had been looking through.

"Teimaru's back and Ryouiki-san told me to inform you that Koinuyo's cursing trouble again" he answered you as he closed the door behind him. You sighed, Koinuyo was always cursing trouble, he should have known better by now. Only being a hanyou most of the other soldiers already looked down upon him and his behavior wasn't exactly helping him, even Ryouiki, your general, wasn't always that fair when it came to him. You rubbed your temples as you faced the desk with your eyes closed.

"I'll see what I can do, can you please send in Teimaru?" you asked and opened your eyes again to look at the imp.

"Hai, Hime-sama" he said and excited the room, you hear him yell outside of your office and normally you'd have been on his tail, but you didn't feel like it today, you had too much going on in your mind at the moment to care as long as he didn't start beating up your staff.

It knocked on your door again and once again you asked the person to enter, the door opened and a young man entered. He had short and spiky, dark blue hair and honey colored eyes, he was dressed in black hakama and a light grey haori.

"Please sit down" you said as you made a gesture towards the chair on the other side of the desk and he did. "Did you find anything?"

"Straight into business huh?" he asked you with a smirk on his face, making you narrow your eyes at him in a slight glare.

"Teimaru…" you said in a low growl, telling him that he defiantly shouldn't mess with you right now. The smirk immediately disappeared form his handsome face and he cleared his throat.

"Well… I did find this Uchiha Sasuke" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"And?" you asked. You were eager to know anything that he might have been able to find out. After you had taken over the Country of Sound you had sent out Teimaru to locate Sasuke. You had heard about his betrayal and frankly, you had gotten angry, but also disappointed. You hadn't spent any time with that creepy snake just so that Sasuke could waltz over to him willingly afterwards; to be honest you had thought that Sasuke knew better than to do that, but obviously you had been wrong.

"He's not alone, he's traveling with 3 of Orochimaru's ex-toys. They're trespassing the Country of Fire, heading towards the Country of Water" he told you and you nodded.

"How long will it take before they cross the border between Sessuiro and us?" you asked scratching the back of your neck.

"You shouldn't push yourself this hard, when even I can see that you're worn out then it's pretty bad" he told you with a slightly worried look on his face, making you narrow your eyes at him.

"Just answer my question and watch your own business. You're not my guardian or something" you told him. Truth to be told, you i _had_ /i been pushing yourself too hard recently. The past half a year you had gained control of 3 new countries where of 2 of them needed more help than you could provide them because of their late leaders poor skills in leading a country, one of them being the Country of Sound that you had worked your ass off to get under your control. You hadn't had any sleep for the past 2 moths and it was leaving its stamp on you, you had dark rims under your dark green eyes that had gotten a dull look in the past few days. Last time you looked at yourself in the mirror you could have sworn you spotted a couple of wrinkles and a few strays of grey hair. That is until you remembered your hair color and noticed that the 'wrinkles' had just been marks that your claws had left on your forehead after a minor fit of rage because nothing was going like you wanted it to that spectacular day.

"At their current speed… about a week most likely, they're not in a hurry" he answered you and you nodded. You then pulled forward a scroll and handed it over to him.

"Would you be so kind to deliver this to the Hokage?" you asked him as he took scroll and looked at it.

"What is it?" he asked, not caring about the difference between his rank and yours.

"It's a letter for the Hokage, that's all you need to know for now" you said and rose from the chair. He looked at you for a short moment before he pocket the scroll.

"Sure thing, Tsuyoi-sama" he then said and you accompanied each other out of the office.

"But promise me to get some sleep, okay?" he said as he closed the door behind you. You looked at him, you then sighed and gave him a small, tired nod.

"Good girl" he then placed his hand on top of your head, but quickly removed it when you started growling at him. He then went down the hall to your left and you went to the right, mumbling curses about that you were going to show him his place once he got back because he'd need his legs to deliver the scroll.

You slowly went down the stairs to get outside, you had to have talk with Koinuyo. In reality he should know better than to curse any trouble being a hanyou, the product of a human and a youkai. You didn't have any hard feelings towards him except when he was cursing trouble. You sighed as you walked towards the training grounds where you quickly spotted him tied up to a trunk looking very sour as he glared at everyone and everybody with his red eyes. He then spotted you and got the same look on his face as a teenager who were about to get scolded by their parents and didn't give a shit.

"Koinuyo" you said as you kneeled down in front of him, resting your tired eyes on him. When he noticed how spent you looked, a look that clearly told you that he just had a pang of conscience entered his eyes and with a good reason. You had saved him from Orochimaru's grasp; you had learned that he had kept Koinuyo locked up for research for years, actually ever since he was a young pup. It was to be expected from him that he weren't exactly a nice person because of all the things he had been through, but he really respected you and despite a few complains every now and then, he never disobeyed you.

"What did you do this time?" you asked him as you untied him by slicing the rope with you claws. He was looking at you for a moment before he turned his crimson gaze to Ryouiki, who you knew was standing a couple of yards behind you. His crimson orbs were filled with such hatred that it almost scared you and the fact that his face were framed with long, straight, black hair didn't make it any better. You didn't show it though, but you had to admit that you sometimes wondered just how much damage Orochimaru had caused him. Such intense hatred, you had never seen anything like it.

"You don't need to say anything" you told him and placed a hand on his shoulder. You could feel him tense under your touch, making you tighten your grip a little. He turned his gaze to you and they somewhat softened a little.

"Tsuyoi…" he started but you placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. You gave him a tired smile and removed your finger as the both of you stood up.

"You should go to bed" he then said making you roll your eyes. "And you think I have an attitude?" you chuckled a little.

"I know, I just have a few things I need to bring in order first" you told him. He then shook his head.

"Iie, whatever it is it can wait till after you've had some sleep" he told you, making you narrow your eyes at him. "Go to bed"

"Since when did you become the boss of me?" you asked him. You knew he was just worried, they all were, but that didn't mean that you'd carry out any orders they threw at you. "I don't see you training anymore…" you then said as you lifted your head a little making you look down on him. You noticed the end of his lips curve slightly, before he turned and walked away. You followed him with your eyes and watched as he started sparing with one of the other soldiers, Mamoru you thought his name was.

Maybe you should just go to bed, you'd need all of your energy and you were pretty low on it at the moment and had been so for about a week. You threw a glance at Koinuyo again and gave a slight nod as you turned around and went to your champers. Time to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The young Lady of the Inu Youkai territorial that had been steadily growing ever since she got there, was sound asleep in her bed, she hadn't even had energy enough to get out of her clothes before she dropped dead on the bed side. Her loyal servant, Jaki the imp, quietly opened the door, knowing that he'd have to wake his Lady up from her 2 days long slumber. As he stood there looking at her sleeping form, he thought about all the things she had accomplished in the 3 years she had been in charge. He remembered the day she had defeated Butamaru and claimed her late father's lands as her own. The Inu Youkai territory had been growing smaller and smaller before that, back before Toga-sama had been killed, he had ruled over the Country of Fire and the Country of Rain, but when Tsuyoi had seized over the control there had only been a little spot of the Fire Country left.

In 3 years she had managed to make the dying kingdom the largest of the now 4 Youkai territories.

He knew that after the information about the Uchiha she would be going after the Country of Water now, seeing as he was heading there. Jaki couldn't see why she'd go that far for a simple human and whenever he asked about it she'd glare at him with such intensively that he'd almost wet his pants or she'd just plain ignore him.

He pulled himself together and walked over the bed, he cleared his throat slightly nervous about waking you up, because you really needed the rest, but also because he knew they should have woken you up the very moment Teimaru had gotten back from Konoha. You were going to be furious when you found out that you hadn't been informed that the Hokage had accepted your invitation and was in fact waiting down in the hall along with a group of ninja.

"Tsuyoi-sama" he said quietly, not really wanting to wake you up, but when you didn't react he repeated himself a little louder, making you stir. You slowly opened your dark green eyes with a yawn. You then moved your gaze to the imp at your bedside and looked at him a little quizzically.

"Jaki?" you asked in another yawn as you stretched your body. "What are you doing in here? Did I sleep in that late?" you asked, but when you heard him gulp you turned your head towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, you've been asleep for to days, Hime-sama and the Hokage is waiting for you downstairs in the hall" he told you making your eyes widen and all of a sudden you weren't feeling that tired anymore.

"WHAT???!!!!!!" you threw yourself out of the bed and quickly changed into another set of clothing, not caring that the imp just had seen you in your underwear, you didn't have the time to worry about things like that. You took a quick look in the mirror and drew a brush through your long hair before you sprinted out of the door with Jaki hot on your tail.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" you nearly snapped at him as you rushed down the hallway to the staircase. "Who's idea was it not to wake me up?!" you glared at him, but stopped when you saw the look on his face. It told you it all, they had been worried about you and had made a silent agreement on letting you sleep. You sighed and when down to the middle of the staircase, hiding your face in shadow as you looked at the Hokage. Your eyes widen a bit when you saw that she had brought quite a few people with her.

"Why do we have to keep waiting? He's just like Kakashi-sensei!" you heard a familiar voice complain as your green gaze locked itself on the hyperactive blond ninja.

Naruto

"Shut up, Naruto" Sakura snapped at him and hit him over the head.

"Please, do forgive me for my being late" you said, making them all turn their attention to you. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, Maito Gai, and Hatake Kakashi" you then turned your gaze to a black haired kid you didn't know. "I'm afraid I don't know your name"

"Sai" he answered you as he kept his black eyes on your outline.

"How do you know our names?" Sakura asked you, making a small smile cross your lips, not that they could see it anyway. You took a few more steps down the staircase, stepping into the light making them able to see you. You watched them as they all widen their eyes except for the Hokage and Sai, seeing as they didn't know you.

"Tsu… Tsuyoi-chan?" Naruto asked as he stared at you, you noticed that his body had started shaking a little.

"No… no way" Sakura muttered.

"Do you guys know her?" the Hokage asked, but none of them answered her. They were all starring at you with surprise written all over their faces.

"TSUYOI-CHAN!!" Naruto then yelled and threw himself at you so fast that you didn't have the time to react, making you fall onto your back with Naruto on top of you, chocking you with his embrace. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!"

"I will be if you keep this up" you managed to say, but obviously he didn't hear you. "Ewww… not here on the staircase, Naruto. It's gross" you then said and that seemed to catch him attention. He snapped his head towards yours, took a quick look on your position and blushed, and hurried to get off of you.

"Tsuyoi you perv!" he exclaimed making you smirk at him.

"Hime-sama!" Jaki exclaimed with a rather disgusted look on his face as he too now watched you with wide eyes. "How do you know this filthy humans?!"

Your dark gaze snapped towards the imp, you narrowed your eyes in a glare that could have killed everybody on a whim if you had wanted to. Jaki backed away as his small body started shaking underneath your gaze.

"Insult them and you're insulting me" you told him in a dangerous tone, making him throw himself at his knees with his forehead touching the ground, apologizing as if his life depended on it.

"I know them from my childhood" you then said as you made your way down the staircase.

"Now you're making me curious, Tsuyoi-sama" the Hokage said making you look at her. "Care to tell me why you know them?"

"There was a 4th member of team 7 once, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and myself" you answered her, making both her and Jaki look at you wide eyed. You then reached into your haori and pulled out your headband, you always kept it on you, you felt like it was a part of yourself.

"Those were the days" you said looking down at your Konoha forehead protector.

"How come you never let us hear from you?" Sakura asked you, making you look down into the floor, feeling a little guilty now that they had thought you were dead, they had been mourning your death and all.

"There has been so much lately" you answered, not raising your head.

"So much that you couldn't even write us a letter?! Do you have any idea how hard it was to look at you name on that cenotaph?! Even Sasuke had a hard time!" she snapped at you, making you look at her in surprise, which quickly turned into embarrassment. You slowly closed your eyes for a moment. You knew how both Sakura and Naruto would have reacted to your death, but you hadn't thought that Sasuke would have had a hard time with it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain" you told them. Sakura looked at you with surprise written all over her face, never in her life had she thought she'd hear you apologize for other than being late.

"Jaki" you then said as you turned your head to look at the imp, who was looking at you with even larger eyes than the rest of them. "Would you be so kind to take them to the dining room? Make the kitchen make them whatever they want" he nodded and quickly got on his feet.

"Hokage-sama, I believe we have some business to attend to" you said as you gestured for her to walk up the staircase.

You sat down in your chair at your office, piles of paperwork were placed on your desk, clearly telling you that you had been asleep for two days. You inwardly growled at the piles and tried to ignore them the best you could as you folded your hands with your elbows on the table, you then rested your chin on your hands as you looked at the Hokage.

"I take it you reacted positively at my request" you said when she had sat down. She looked at you with her brown eyes and a serious face.

"I can't afford anything else. But I'm wondering just why you would want my men to train yours" she said looking at you with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I'll explain it to you then, Hokage-sama" you said as you turned your chair so that you were able to look out of the window and down at your men. "Most of them are just humans, they don't have any training but the one I've given them, meaning that they're not ninjas"

"But what's the problem in that?"

"I'm at war, Hokage-sama. Against other youkai Lords and Ladies, but also humans just as yourself. And these humans, and the youkai for the matter, hire ninjas to take out my soldiers; some of them are even naive enough to hire them to take me out. Now you must understand why I need your men to train mine" you told her. "They don't stand a change against ninjas, I know that I can't save everybody, but at least I can help them to save themselves"

"I see" the Hokage then said as she looked at you. "And since we're the only shinobi village under your control we have to provide for the senseis"

"That's not completely true, but seeing as I come from Konoha myself I wanted to inform you of this before the others. You see not only Konoha in under my control, but also Amegakure, Takigakure, Sunagakure and Otogakure"

"Otogakure?" she asked you with wide eyes.

"Yes I took it over recently, Orochimaru is no more. Sasuke made him disappear" you told her.

"How much info do you have on Uchiha Sasuke?" she then asked you.

"Not much I'm afraid. But he's trespassing my territory at the moment, so I've every intention on visiting the idiot" you answered her.

"But where is he?" she asked.

"It was my intention not to tell you, Hokage-sama. No offences, but he'll have a greater chance at getting aware of Konoha ninja chasing him than me, so please, don't tell Naruto and Sakura" she nodded, getting your point.

"Now if you don't have any questions I think we should end this meeting" you said resting your hands on the armrest of your chair.

"Actually, I do have a question" the Hokage said. You then folded your hands once again, showing her that she had your full attention.

"If I'm not mistaking, you were kidnapped by the Akatsuki weren't you?" she asked, making you eyes slightly widen.

"True, but what is it to you?"

"They're S-class criminals, even I would have a hard time escaping from them" you sighed, you knew where this was going.

"I didn't escape, they let me go. I owed them a favour for returning some of mine and it's all out of the world now" you answered her as you stood up. "The meeting is closed"

You the left the office, sure it was rude, but she had no right whatsoever to expect anything more from you that what she had already gotten, she was of lower rank than you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You went down to the dining room to find Naruto gorging himself on some ramen.

Should've known -.-' you thought as you sat down beside Sakura, who was sitting opposite to him. It was only then you noticed the other kid, Sai. He was sitting on Naruto's left making him sit opposite to you. You reached down into your pocket and pulled forward your new sketch block along with a pencil; your old one was more than full by now so you had had to get yourself a new one.

You then started drawing and it was only then Naruto noticed you, probably because of the sound from the pencil against the paper.

"When did you get here?" he asked you, making you chuckle. You didn't answer him though.

"So, whose turn is it now?" Sakura asked as she looked over your shoulder, which was rather difficult due to the fluff. "What's this thing anyway?" she asked a little angry as she tried to push it out of the way.

"Who knows, but I'm obliged to wear it, unfortunately" you answered her, ignoring her first question. "Actually, I've should have been wearing one of those large kimonos too, but there's no way in hell they'll ever get me to do that" you cringed at the thought of wearing one those, but quickly shook it off.

"You paint too, Cat?" Sai asked making you freeze up completely and your right eye started twitching.

Did he just…?

"Pardon?" you asked as you had to control yourself.

"Make up another nickname for her, Sai. She's gonna skin you" Naruto told him sounding rather amused as your claws started twitching too.

"Why? She looks like a cat"

"Now that you mention it…" Sakura started, but you cut her off with a single look.

"For your information, Sai. I'm a dog demon…" you muttered angrily, trying to keep yourself hurting him really bad.

"I still think you look like a-"

"Don't say it!" you snapped as you smashed your hand down into the table, leaving 4 deep slashes in it.

"I think your temper has gotten a little worse over the years, Tsuyoi-chan" you heard someone say behind you, making you turn to look at Kakashi.

"Maybe a little…" you admitted and looked at the slashes. It wasn't the first time you had taken your anger out on the furniture in the castle; in fact you needed a good slaughter. Even though you hated to admit it and actually found it a little disturbing, you still missed the feeling of flesh getting torn apart and the blood under your claws. You flexed your claws to get rid of the tempting desire. It worried you a bit that your bloodlust had gotten so intense after you left Konoha; you knew it was a natural thing for you to feel because of you demonic extraction, but it still worried you none the less. It had never been this strong before.

"Is something worrying you?" he then asked, making you snap out of your thoughts and look at him with your green orbs. You then lightly shook your head.

"No, not really" you told him, though you could tell he didn't believe you.

Damn him, knows me god damn too well you inwardly cursed.

"Tsuyoi, I've been wondering about something" Sakura said making you turn to look at you, waiting for her to continue. "How did you get so much power?"

"What do you mean?" you asked her, not really understanding her question.

"Well, no offences, but last time I saw you, you were a parentless girl that only had us and now you're in charge of over a 4th of the world" she said looking at you with her green eyes slightly narrowed.

"I've wondered about that one too" Kakashi said as he took a seat next to her, crossing his arms as he rested them on the table.

"I inherited part of it after my father without knowing. It was only a little more than Konoha back then due to the great war against the tailed beasts" you explained. "And then I just wanted to control all of the Country of Fire and the Country of Rain, since that had originally been my father's territory. The other Lords and Ladies, of cause, didn't like this and so it came to war once again. That's it I guess"

"Uh huh" you heard Sakura mutter as she nodded her head, while Kakashi looked to be deep in thought. Sai looked at you, seemingly interested in your story and Naruto was looking at you with wide eyes.

"Wow, I knew you were strong, Tsuyoi-chan, but not this strong" you heard him mutter.

"So are we going to fight in your war, Cat?" Sai asked you. You twitched at word 'cat' and glared at him hard.

" i _Don't call me that! /_i And no, you're not" you said still glaring at him, though your eyes softened after a little while. It didn't seem like he'd stop calling you that anytime soon. You sighed.

"Then what are we here for?" he asked you.

"To train my men. They haven't gone through any ninja training and they're gonna need it, if any of them are going to survive" you answered.

"Tsuyoi-sama!" you turned your head to find Ryouiki, you general, coming towards you with quick steps obviously not wanting to run.

"What is it?" you asked, hoping that it wasn't Koinuyo again. However something told you it wasn't, the look in Ryouiki's blue eyes didn't hold any annoyance as they usually did when it came to Koinuyo; meaning it had to be something else.

"We've caught a spy" he told you slightly out of breath and bowed. You raised an eyebrow at this information. A spy, who'd be foolish enough to send a spy to a castle filled with canidae youkai? Probably an idiotic human village, who had underestimated you for the last time. You rose from your seat, Naruto and Sakura followed your example and you didn't stop them.

"Where is he?" you asked. Ryouiki straighten himself and mentioned for you to follow him outside where you found a group of 4 kitsume youkai tormenting the spy. One of them held his head underwater in a nearby lake, while the other two where laughing as they pulled his pants down to the ankles, making it hard for him to run if he got the change and humiliating him at the same time.

"Now, now, enough of that" you told them, making them look at you with their green eyes. You knew these 3 all too well, always making trouble. They were triplets and as fate would have it, identical so whenever one of them did something you'd have to punish all 3 of them because you couldn't tell the difference, besides the two others had probably done something anyway to deserve a punishment so you didn't feel too bad about it.

They all grinned and pulled out the spy, one of them threw him at your feet and they all started laughing like maniacs.

"You're gonna get it now, boy!" one of them called out as they walked away, still laughing. You turned your attention to the guy who lay sprawled at your feet and kneeled down, you then forced him to look at you by grabbing him by the chin. He was a human no doubt about it, he had messy brown hair and his baby blue eyes looked up at you in fear.

"I… I, I swear, I'm… n-not a, sp-sp-spy…" he stuttered as he shook from cold, he was drenched to the bone thanks to the kitsume siblings.

"Then what are you? For what reason are you here?" you asked him, your voice stripped of all emotions, which made him cringe as he started struggling to get out of your grasp, but without such luck.

"I'm only delivering a message!"

"From who?" you asked him.

"I… I don't know… he never said his name" you grip on his chin tightened and you locked your green eyes with his, and when you didn't detect any lies you let go of him, making his knock his face into the dirt.

"Then deliver it"

He looked up at you with wide eyes and started searching through his pockets, obviously having forgotten where he put it. After a little while listening to him cursing quietly and assuring you that he indeed had a massage, he pulled out a scroll from his shirt, it was slightly wet most likely due to kitsume triplets little game. He handed it over and you looked at it for a moment before you turned your attention back to him.

"Get your pants on and leave" you told him and turned to leave, you smirked when you heard him struggling with his pants now completely aware that he hadn't been wearing them this entire time.

What can I say? I like the simple pleasures of life you thought still with a smirk on your face as you opened the scroll and started to read the message.

"Why did you let him go? What if he was lying?" you heard Naruto ask you, but you only poked your nose twice, remembering him about your keen nose. You kept reading the message making you stop dead in your tracks as you finished the part, you eyes wide out of a shock, but quickly turned into one of pure anger as you continued reading.

"Why you filthy little…" you mumbled as your hands started twitching.

"Tsuyoi-chan? What is it?" you heard Naruto ask, you could feel both his and Sakura's eyes on you, but ignored them.

"How dare he, that bastard! I'm making sushi out of him!!" you yelled out of anger as you threw the scroll on the ground and stomped into the castle.

Sakura's POV (this is a first, I've never done one of these)

You looked after Tsuyoi as she stomped into the castle, then at Naruto, then down at the scroll. You then carefully picked up the scroll as if afraid it'd bite you or something. You then started reading it, making sure that Tsuyoi wasn't poking her head outside or something, because you weren't really sure that you were supposed to read this.

"Oh god" you heard yourself say as you watched in horror as the words develop into sentences, which developed furthermore into sense.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked you as he looked past your shoulder, trying to read the scroll himself, without success.


	4. Chapter 4

Sequel to Being Different

Chapter 4

Everything was quiet in the castle, not a single sound was to be heard, no one dared to make even the smallest noise, they had seen your face when you had entered the castle. The white in your eyes had turned into a crimson red and your pupils had turned platinum. They all knew what that meant.

You were pissed beyond reason.

How dared he! You were gonna make that Sessuiro pay that was for sure. No wonder the mist ninjas were that vicious when their demon lord were below that of even… you didn't even know what, it was further down the list where it was still blank.

Besides why would he wipe out an entire village and why one of yours, you weren't at war. Not yet anyways. He was gonna get it now, and he was gonna get it bad.

A loud crash could be heard on the silent hallways, making a few of the servants and even some of your generals jump. You had picked up a chair and had thrown it into a large glass cabinet, making the glass break into a thousands pieces and the wooden sides cracked like that of an egg shell.

You went out of your office and down the hallway knowing exactly where you were going. You ignored the scared looks people around you gave you and went to your champers; you roughly forced the sliding door open and ripped the closet open, quickly finding what you were looking for. Two items, about 51 inches long shining pieces of metal, one with a white hilt the other with a brown hilt, the two swords your father had praised the most when he was alive. The Tenyaiba and the Yochiken, the blades of heaven and earth. You had recently retrieved the Yochiken from your late father's grave as he had requested in the letter you had received just a month after you had taken control of the little piece of the country he had left you.

You had started to think that maybe, just maybe he had had a reason for leaving you back then, that just maybe this was planned more thoroughly than you were aware of, that maybe there was a reason for all of this to happen. You couldn't be sure though, but from what you knew, it would be so much like your father to leave you without a trace and a large personality problem among other things to figure out for yourself because he thought that was the best for you. He did always seem to like riddles quite a lot.

However, you weren't thinking of any of this right now, you just wanted to kill that bastard, you wanted revenge. You tied the katanas to your waistband and stormed out of your champers, down the hallway and further down the stairs into the first level of the basement beneath the castle, it was halfway above the ground level, allowing the moonlight to stream in through the small, high windows.

"Ryouiki! Teimaru!" you yelled as you entered the room of what the servants of the castle had thought was their little secret from you. In ancient times it had been the torture chamber, but seeing as you didn't have a need of such you had it cleaned out and had purposely forgotten about the free room. The servants had taken this chance to make it into a lounge for your staff only, hoping that you wouldn't find out and forbid them to have this haven. You had quickly figured them out though, but had let them think you didn't because you didn't think there was a reason for you to rid them of their fun in their free time, it wasn't like they were drinking like a whole in the ground and as long as he didn't went that far, you didn't really care.

Everybody went silent and froze in their tracks, no matter what they had been doing. They all looked at you with wide eyes and you could smell their fear rise.

"Y-yes, Tsuyoi-sama" answered person said, a young man who obviously tried to hide behind his white locks that without much trouble reached his shoulders, as his blue eyes shone through his bangs. Your general, Ryouiki who usually was brave and slightly threatening looked like he wanted to sink into a whole and just stay there till the storm was over and you could smell that your brown eyed and blue haired friend was trying to sneak out of the door behind you, obviously trying to avoid you at all costs.

"Pick out the 7 strongest of my soldiers and tell them to get their asses to the entrance hall as per now!" you snapped at him even though you weren't angry with him.

"Yes, hime-sama" he said quickly and then started his frantic search for best fighters in your army.

"Teimaru" you said in a low voice as you grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "You're coming with us" with that you dragged the older demon up the stairs stumbling behind you as he had trouble keeping his balance because of your grip in his shirt.

"Hey, take it easy! Where're we going? What's the rush!?" he said trying to cover his nervousness by sounding annoyed and irritated. Again, not working.

"We're going to war"

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS ABOUT TAKING ME WITH YOU!! I'LL DIE ON THE BATTLEFIELD!!" the tori youkai (bird demon) yelled at the top of his lungs as he started struggling against you.

"You're my spy, that's why you're going"

"_I QUIT!!_" he yelled while looking like a fish out of water, if you hadn't been so pissed you'd been laughing your ass off looking at him like that, swinging his arms and legs around like a maniac with anime tears shooting out from his eyes. You ignored him the rest of the way to the entrance hall, though you had to force yourself not to crack a smile when he started mumbling that he wanted his momma.

"What's all the noise about, Tsuyoi-chan?" you heard your old sensei ask, the Jounin was sticking his head out of a door to a room you recognized as one the rooms you had provided the Konoha ninjas. You stopped and looked at him for a short moment, before you lowered your gaze a sad look penetrated the anger that until now had been the only emotion showing on your face.

"Lord Sessuiro of the Gama Youkai (toad demon) territorial has whipped out one of my villages; I have to do something about it. I'm not going to give him the pleasure of killing my people for the fun of it!" you could feel your anger level raise again as the words left your mouth.

"What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked you, making you look at him with now passive eyes. You had reached the anger level where you couldn't express emotions anymore; your mind had gone black, except for one thing: the want to kill that bastard. If where of your love for your people or because of your demonic instinct to protect what was yours, you didn't know and to be quite honest, you didn't care either, you just wanted it done.

"War" was all you said as you turned to walk to the entrance hall where you knew the others were waiting for you to tell them why they were there.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" you heard him ask you. You stopped walking again and locked your green gaze which his black one.

"What else is there I can do? Youkai aren't like you people, they don't sit down and talk things through. If the dog starts biting it has to be put down or it'll get ugly. That's how things work here, Kakashi-sensei" you told him looking him dead in the eyes. His expression changed from questioning to serious as he held eye contact.

"What do you know of his army?" he then asked you, surprising you a little. You hadn't expected him to even think about that, of cause he was a Jounin and used to battle and you didn't understand how that question could surprise you, you just didn't think he'd care or something like that, it wasn't his problem after all.

"They're a bunch of water youkai, such as turtles, toads, and similar. It's gonna be a tough one" you admitted. Sure a bunch of turtles and toads didn't sound that threatening, but when it's demons you're talking about it's a whole other story. Gamabunta'd be nothing in comparison.

"Do you know their numbers?" he asked as he started walking in your direction, obviously following you to the entrance hall. How come he was so interested in this battle now? It was a great advantage, seeing as he was a lot more experienced than you were, but on the other hand he was just a human, he didn't know what a youkai war was like. Ninja battles might be closer than the standard human battles, but it was still far from that of a youkai battle.

"I've no idea, they breed like I don't know what"

Did I just say that?

Kakashi had stopped dead in his tracks and were looking at your weirdly, even Teimaru were giving you weird looks. You cleared your throat nervously, not believing what you had just said. "Anyway, ehmm… they're water based youkai and like the Mist Village they use water based attacks and they're damn good with blades"

"And your numbers?" Kakashi asked when he got over 'they breed like I don't know what' comment and realized that you had given him more info on the enemy.

"7"

"Only 7?" he asked. "You said you don't know their numbers"

"They're most likely more than 200, but they don't know when we're coming or if we're coming at all, beside in small groups there're a lesser chance of they noticing anything before it's too late. We can use that to our advantage, but that's more or less the only one we got" you explained him. He then gave you that fatherly look again, you had always wondered why he'd give you those eyes at times.

"We'll go with you" he then said catching you off guard.

"We?"

"Team 7 and I" he answered you. You could sense a smile behind the mask, that man kept confusing you, however you were very grateful.

"Thank you Kakashi, it'll be a great help. They won't expect ninjas" you thanked him.

"Come to think of it, how come you don't send ninjas? You've got the most promising of them right here" he asked.

"That might be, but that's not what you're here for" you answered him. It was true, you did have the most promising Konoha ninja right here in your castle, but they weren't here to fight your wars, but to train your men so that they'd have a greater chance of surviving one. That was your agreement with the Hokage, a bunch of simple D-ranked missions with next to no danger involved, if you wanted them to participate in your war it'd suddenly turn into an S-rank with very little chance of survival, something you wouldn't force them into for the world.

You barely noticed that you had entered the entrance hall and took a look at the supposedly 7 strongest of your men. You immediately recognized the Kitsume Triplets and Ryouiki; along with them they had a tall brown haired ookami youkai (wolf demon) with golden eyes and a crooked nose. You were pretty sure his name was Akira or something alike it. The 6th was black skinned and bald, he was one of the few non canidae youkai in the castle, come to think of it he, Teimaru and Jaki were the only ones actually. The 7th and last was a slightly choppy mix breed of that of a ookami and inu youkai, you didn't know him really and to be quite honest you didn't think it was that strong. You started wondering why Ryouiki hadn't picked Koinuyo instead; you knew he was defiantly one of the stronger ones here in your domain. On the other hand, maybe that was a good idea, he was about the only one you saw fit to look after everything when both you and Ryouiki, who by being your most loyal general was the obvious choice for looking after things were you were out for whatever reason you might have.

"Hime-sama, would you be so kind to tell us why we're here?" the ookami youkai asked you with a deep masculine voice, sounding very polite. He was always like that and despite that, even though you downright despised overly kind and formal people, you kinda liked him. He was strong and good looking, not the worst choice for a mate.

"We're going to attack Sessuiro and his domain. I received a… well, let's just call it a message or I might get pissed again, informing me that he's been slaughtering the Village of Flower for the fun of it. This is the last straw, I can't let him go any further, therefore we have to stop him before he goes on to the next village"

So easily a war can break out, few words and it's settled and for youkai it's about just as easy to end them.

It's either kill or get killed.

You didn't like pulling Naruto and Sakura into this, you weren't quite sure about this Sai though, nawh you were just kidding. He was a Konoha ninja just like yourself somewhere deep down, though he was reminding you of someone, someone you'd soon meet again.

Author's note:

I wrote the last few lines because it might be a while before I publish another chapter, but please comment my work, I'd really appreciate it _and_ it motivates me.

Thanks those of you who already have commented my work, I don't care if it was good or bad, it helps me to make my story better (and continue it).

Once again thanks.

_CharlieRayne_

- 5 -


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You could feel the wind run through your hair and against your skin as a powerful steam would have, barely feeling the ground under your feet due to your speed, which to the untrained eye turned you into a passing blur that couldn't be described as anything, except maybe a ghost. Which was what some people believed you to be, foolish humans, not being able to tell the different between something alive and dead; you sure as hell wasn't dead, not yet anyway.

You turned to look over your shoulder to check on your men, after one short glance your eyes narrowed and you stopped up so fast that the grass was ripped from the ground beneath your feet and small banks of dirt piled up at the point of your feet. The moment the others noticed your abruptly stop they stopped too and looked at you.

"Ryouiki, why in the god's name did you choose _him_ to come with us?" you asked your general, who looked down obviously not happy with you being mad at him, which wasn't quite the best for him seeing as all your anger toward the bastard Sessuiro slowly got aimed at him as well. You knew he didn't deserve it and you knew you'd be apologising to him later, but right now you needed to get your frustration out on somebody and that somebody happened to be him seeing as you were getting madder at him every moment.

"He _is_ a good soldier" Ryouiki defended himself, trying to keep his voice stern as it normally was so he wouldn't look like mother's little boy in the palm of their, until now, youngest and only female ruler. Despite the fact that you were quite powerful for one your age, not all agreed that it was a good idea to let you have the same power over the lands as your father had had. But that was all going to change someday, you knew that. Once you had proven yourself to them, you just didn't know how yet if the heavy growth of the inu youkai territorial wasn't prove enough for them.

"That's only because he never makes it to the battlefield" you hissed at him as you went to the nearest tree to rest your back against it to keep yourself from being more destructive than you had already been and for the fact that you knew Naruto and this new fellow Sai, were in the tree.

You knew Naruto could sense your distress, you could see it in his eyes the few times you had had eye contact. He had a rare look in them when it happened, you couldn't quite put your finger on a word to describe it, but you knew that he knew what you were going through. People never thought of him to be very sensitive to his friends' mood and behaviour, or to be cautious about other people's feelings for the matter, but he was. You highly doubted that you'd be able to find someone with even a slightly similar heart and you'd have a tough time finding a better friend.

"Tsuyoi-chan…?" you heard Naruto say in a very low voice, as if he knew you had just been thinking about him. You looked up at him finding him on a branch just above where you stood, he looked at you with a careful eye and you knew he was cautious, choosing his words carefully.

"Do you know why? Do you know why the toad guy took out the village?" he asked making you shake your head. Why had that son of a bitch - no wait a minute that'd be insulting yourself – why'd that ugly, oafish of a lord had slaughtered your village, you figured it had just been for sport, but the way Naruto asked for some reason made you feel like you were walking straight into a trap. Could there have been motive? You quickly forced that thought out of your head; your thoughts had to be clear for this task.

"For the pleasure of it I take, whatever the reason it was not deserved and therefore I have to do something about it so that it won't happen again" you told him, starting to doubt your own words. It didn't sound right and it brought a foul taste to your mouth for some reason.

You heard panting and straightened out your neck to see mix breed coming cunning at the same speed as a normal mortal and still panting like he had been keeping up with you the whole time without any rest.

You lightly clenched your fist and felt your arm muscles start to quiver slightly, not enough for it to be spotted.

The tired mix breed fell to the ground, looking all worn out and showed the white of his eyes.

"Debuhan, I don't have anything against large people, but if you don't get serious about this _right now_ it'll have consequences" you told him, making him look at you with large eyes, not like you cared.

"Tsuyoi-sama, don't you think you're a little hard on him?" Yawarakai the ookami youkai, whose name you for some reason had mistaken for Akira – don't ask – asked you.

"You're a kind man, but I know a human with more weights that could have kept up with the rest of us. Not only is he slowing us down, he's a disgrace to our kind" you said as you turned your head away with your eyes closed, with a superior aura surrounding you these words might have struck harder than you meant them, but you the faster you got to the ruins of the Village of Flower the less the change of the gama youkai territorial knowing your arrival.

"I'm sorry hime-sama" Debuhan said still trying to catch his breath as he slowly started to rise from the ground.

"Somebody, give him some water and we'll be one our way" you said angry that you couldn't afford to just kick his ass back to the castle, but unfortunately you needed him for the battle. Hell if it turned to the worst the rest of you could use his corpse as a shield.

O-kay, just why do these weird things keep popping up in my mind?!

You had no idea why, but for some reason you had started to slowly change, like your temper it had gotten a lot worse since you left Konoha, along with your bloodlust as well as other things. But those two really unnerved you, sometimes you weren't even able to sleep because of it, it scared you and not only that, your body had started feeling different, like… you didn't know how to explain it, like it had started needing something new, like when you got sunburned and your red burnt skin would just scream out for the lotion, not that you had ever had that problem but you figured that was the best way to explain it. Your skin was tickling and something inside of you had started calling for something, something you couldn't put your finger on and it kinda scared you.

"Tsuyoi-chan is something the matter?" you heard Sakura ask you from her spot in the tree, making you remember you weren't alone and didn't have time to be thinking about such things.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just a little… I don't know, it's noting serious" you answered, though in reality you really wanted to tell her, for some reason you had a feeling that she'd understand, that she might be able to tell you just what was wrong with you, but it'd have to wait till you got back to the castle.

"It's just… you've been acting strangely, I know we haven't had contact for 3 years, but…" she started, but you silenced her with a passive glance. She was right, but now wasn't the time to talk about it.

"We need to start moving. If we're lucky we'll be able to attack by night fall" you said out loud in a slightly raised tone so that all would hear.

"Why at night fall, Tsuyoi-chan?" Naruto asked you, making a small crooked smile appear on your face.

"That's their weakest point and our strongest" you answered him making him look at you a little confused.

"Why? We won't be able to see anything" he said wrinkling his forehead.

"That's the point Naruto" Kakashi, who had been silent ever since you left the castle, then said. Naruto turned to look at his and your sensei his forehead still wrinkled. "Don't you remember, Naruto?" he asked as he strolled around among your soldiers before he ended up behind you.

"Remember what?"

"Her sense of smell. The youkai in the Gama territorial, like us, are vulnerable in the dark because we can't see and don't have another sense to depend on to help us 'see' as they do" Sakura explained to him. He oh'ed and made a great deal out of telling everybody very loudly that he already knew that and just wanted to check if the rest had figured it out too.

The rest of the trip went on pretty much the same, you people stopping every 30 minutes because Debuhan couldn't keep up and were out of breath, one time it pissed you off so much that you couldn't help but whack the poor guy over the head, which immediately regretted seeing as that knocked him out so you had to wait an hour for him to be back on his feet again.

It was late in the afternoon when you reached the forest surrounding the Village of Flower, where you made a fire so your mortal friends could collect get some rest and food, despite your numerous breaks on this trip, they hadn't really had time to relax and regain their strength and seeing as you knew very well that they had been going as fast as they possibly could without being too hard on themselves. This little lunch break for your human friends was quite a good thing you for too, then you wouldn't have to waist further more time sending Teimaru in to take a look on how things looked. You almost didn't have to hit him, he quite the coward at times and rather stubborn, but he was a good man once you got to know him.

In the note it had said that Sessuiro and his people were going to hold a party to celebrate their slaughter in 3 days in the village, seeing as there would be plenty of fresh flesh. The mere thought of eating human flesh sickened you even though you knew it was natural for your kind to do so, but you just couldn't bare the thought of it.

You turned to look at your old team mates, sensei and that new kid they had with them. You were about to go sit with them and enjoy a moment of peace when you heard someone call out to you.

"TSUYOI!! TSUYOI!!" Teimaru screamed at the top of his lungs as he landed on the grown folding his wings before he transformed back into his human looking form, his breath rapid and his brown eyes were wide. He grabbed your shoulders when he reached you, nearly falling.

"Teimaru, what's going on?" you asked him, worried out of your mind though you didn't sound much like it and that sense of dread you had felt earlier when you had talked with Naruto returned ten times over.

"The… The Village of Flower is untouched!"

**Author's note**

Hi, if you like my story, then please take this poll: and help my finish it. Also if you have an idea or a suggestion you're welcome to mail me at bianca666sol.dk and I'll answer you the moment I've read your mail.

_CharlieRayne_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Untouched? What do you mean untouched?!" you asked Teimaru rather hysterically, grabbing his shoulders shaking him violently.

"The village is full of ningen! There's no sign of destruction and there's no enemy youkai in sight!" he nearly yelled trying to get loose, without any luck though.

"Are you completely sure that that's what you saw?" you demanded of him.

"Yes dammit! Have I ever lied to you!?" you narrowed your eyes at that. "Okay fine! Have I ever lied to you about some serious?!!" he corrected himself. You released your grasp on his shoulders causing him to fall on his butt because he had been unprepared for your action. You turned your green gaze to the direction of the village, thinking about what you were going to do now. It wouldn't have been the first time someone tried to trick your soldiers hiring ninjas and then making them cast a powerful Genjutsu over something, but this situation made you uneasy for some reason, you had a feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Sakura, could you accompany Teimaru back to the village to check if it's a Genjutsu?" you asked her, making her look at you a little questioning.

"Why don't you do that yourself? You're just as qualified as I am" she asked. You were about to open your mouth, but Yawarakai beat you to it.

"Tsuyoi-sama might, however if she was spotted so close to enemy territory it'd be a declaration of war, despite her being on her own side of the border" he explained her.

"That's stupid" Naruto exclaimed.

"I agree with you, but if I spotted Sessuiro just on the other side of the border I'd most likely attack him too. I'm afraid youkai just are very protective when it comes to their territory" you told him receiving an understanding nod and a thoughtful look.

"Well, then what are we waiting for, Teimaru-san?" Sakura asked the tori youkai, who sighed and gave you a 'do-I-really-have-to?' look, but you didn't change the passive look on your face, telling him that yes he really did have to.

Sakura's POV

"Well, then what are we waiting for, Teimaru-san?" you asked Tsuyou's spy, who sighed and turned his gaze to Tsuyoi with a look that looked kinda begging to you earning a passive look in return, making him quickly turn around. Taking your hand he started walking the way back to the village, making you blush by his actions. He didn't seem to notice neither the blush nor the fact that you weren't holding his hand back out of shock and shyness though as the two of you made your way through the forest, him nearly dragging you of wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"How was it you knew Tsuyoi again?" he asked you, making you look at him a little surprised that he seemed to be interested in that.

"We were team mates back when she still lived in Konoha" you explained him, making him narrow his eyes a little.

"Can she control chakra?" he then asked, puzzling you greatly. What had that to do with anything?

"She weren't that good at it, but after she lost her powers one of the Sannins taught her a little I think. Naruto may know more than I do" you admitted, telling him what you knew even though you thought it to be strange that he wanted that information. "Why?"

"Oh it's nothing. We just don't know much about her from before she got here. She's so secretive" he told you with a warm smile playing on his lips, making your face flush once again.

"Huh? Why are you blushing?" he asked you, looking completely dumbfounded.

"No reason!" you exclaimed and quickly pulled you hand back, resting it rather tensed at your side. Teimaru just looked at you confused, his head tilted a little, blinking a few times before he shook it off mumbling something about how confusing women were, where after he started walking again, still muttering. You decided to ignore it for the time being seeing as you could see the village now. Everything looked normal and you couldn't detect any illusions about it, which unnerved you. You had read the note from the lord yourself and it had said that they'd be feasting on the corpses for days, celebrating.

"So what do you think?" Teimaru asked you, while you just kept looking at the village your gaze serious and nervous.

"It's not a Genjutsu" you said as you slowly got out of the bushes. You didn't get very far though before Teimaru had grabbed you in the back of your shirt, nearly causing you to fall over.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just waltz in there!" he told you.

"Why not? I was just going to go and ask around, maybe we could figure something out that way" you told him, both annoyed and confused as to why he had stopped you and why he looked at you like that. It was as if he had just stopped you from stepping on a clearly visible landmine or something. It couldn't be that dangerous to walk into a seemingly peaceful village, could it?

"I don't care, we don't meddle with humans. What were you gonna ask them anyway? 'Hi, have someone tried to slaughter the entire village recently? You see I was sent here by Lady Tsuyoi and she told me to found out' who knows what they'd do to you?" now if she hadn't been confused before, she defiantly was now.

"What do you mean?" he looked at you for a little while, before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, we're near the boarder, it's not unusual for villages to be corrupt, especially not since not everybody is pleased about having Tsuyoi as their leader"

"Why not? She's a smart and responsible person. I bet she could easily have been the next Hokage if she had wanted to" you asked.

"Because she's female, and interacting with humans. Every time somebody insults a human she knows, she threatens to kill them. Most youkai look down on humans and anyone who's got anything to do with them"

"But this village-" you started, but he cut you off by holding up his hand.

"Yes, this is a human village, but that doesn't mean that they'll like her as their leader just because she's kind to humans. No, no offences but eh… humans are most positively the greediest little pests ever to exist, offer them wealth and women, or whatever they want, and they'll bite the hand that fed them. They don't know Tsuyoi like we do and they don't believe she's as good a leader as she actually is. Christ who am I kidding, she'd probably the ruler we've been waiting for ever since her great grandfather passed away, but they don't think so and that's why they'll turn against her and most likely they are digging their own grave in doing so. If whoever made them betray her doesn't kill them, she will. We don't look favourably on traitors" he added when he noticed the shaken look on your face.

Would Tsuyoi really kill off all these people if they turned against her? You couldn't believe it. Sure she didn't have any trouble killing and could do so without even blinking, but… you just couldn't grasp it in your mind that she'd _truly_ do such a thing.

"Come on, we should head back to the others" he said as he soundlessly started walking away lightly pulling you along with him, as if trying to convince your feet to walk on their own. You were about to tell him to stop pulling you when you caught glimpse of something in the village, or rather someone, which made you freeze up. You were starring dead into their eyes, but it didn't seem like they had noticed your presence.

Back to Tsuyoi

You were sitting against a trunk seemingly calm and relaxed, however that was not the case, your body was so tense that your muscles were getting sore and your mind just wouldn't settle down. Thoughts kept running back and forth, smashing into each other causing your head to ache. You didn't even notice when Naruto sat down beside you, looking at you with worried, blue eyes.

"Tsuyoi, are you sure you're alright?" he asked you making you snap out of your own confusing thoughts, for which you were actually grateful. You let out a sigh as you closed your green eyes for a moment.

"At the moment I am" you answered him, opening you eyes to look at him with a rare look in your eyes. They looked worn out, like the spark in them had burned out a couple of days ago. "Though it would be nice with some peace and quiet" you admitted with a weak smile playing on your pink lips.

"You're pushing yourself why too hard, Tsuyoi-chan. I don't care if you're a demon or not, this is just too much" he told you with a stubborn look on his face.

"Well, at least once this is all over with I'll have centuries to relax" you said with a slight chuckle making Naruto shake his head at you, but this small piece of bad humour was obviously enough to make him change the subject.

"Wonder what's taking them so long, Sakura-chan and that guy" he thought out loud and you agreed, it had been a while since they had left now and it shouldn't have taken them long to get to the village and determine whether or not there was an illusion. You raised your head slightly sniffing the air a few times. You eyes widen at the scents that ran into your nostrils, no blood, no fear, but that scent still made your blood speed up in your veins, you didn't know if it was nervousness or what it was.

"What happened?! Tsuyoi dammit!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking you by your shoulders, but you didn't answer him. You were completely caught of guard.

You hadn't expected to find him here.

Here of all damn places!

And he was on _your_ territory.

"Tsuyoi, what is it?" Kakashi asked you, sounding serious enough to make you quiver, that is if you hadn't been so shocked.

"Sasuke…"


End file.
